


The collision of two worlds

by Sanara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanamaki is shy around strangers, Hybrids, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa is kinda (actually) a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara/pseuds/Sanara
Summary: Akaashi has always been interested in the hybrids ever since he was rescued by oneOikawa has been taught to hate them, 'since they're practically garbage and aren't necessary, Tooru'Matsukawa really doesn't care as long as he likes youThe hybrids are upset that they aren't considered 'normal'And the elementals are considered hybrids and are extremely upset about it cause their extremely differentOr that one Hybrid au nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The (main) humans are: Oikawa, Akaashi, and Matsukawa
> 
> The (minor) humans are: Yahaba, Kunimi, Ushijima, Lev, Yachi, Tsukishima and Kuguri
> 
> The (main) hybrids are: Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Hanamaki, Kuroo, and Kenma
> 
> The (minor) hybrids are: Kyoutani, Kindaichi, Kageyama, Yaku, Daishou, and Kiyoko
> 
> The elementals are: Hinata, Terushima, Yamaguchi, Tendou, and Shibayama

_It was dark where he was at, he was completely alone with only one way out so he decided he should start climbing, it was the logical thing to do. He at least planned to but he quickly fell with a cry as he realized he couldn't move his knee._

_A glance down told the little boy that his knee was dislocated so he did the only logical thing a seven year old would do, he cried for help._

_"Heeee-eeellllppp!!!" He cried out as the tears began to fall harder when he realized it would be night time soon._

_His voice croaked with exhaustion after an hour and he soon began to lose consciousness as his vision began to get dizzy and black spots appeared._

_"Hellllllllo? Did somebody fall in?" He remebered the cheery voice but by the time the little boy (with owl wings?) got near him he fell completely unconscious with the last thing he remembered was gold, a bright pretty gold..._

"Aka-chan? Are you still alive? Hellllllo!!" He heard a shrill voice call him out of his daydream.

"Aka-chan don't ignore me!" The voice once again yelled though this time it was much closer.

With a disgruntled sigh he looked up and met eye to eye with  _Oikawa Tooru._

"Hello Oikawa-san, is there something that you want? I thought you had volleyball practice today? You as well Matsukawa-san." He added the last part when he realized that Matsu was behind Oikawa.

"Hymph, you know you don't just ignore someone for five minutes and then greet them like that!" Oikawa shrieked giving him a pout.

"And to answer your question,  _no!_ Practice got canceled, I'll tell you why later, so I was thinking we could go for ice cream as we walked home!" He cheerfully clapped as he mentioned ice cream and gave him an expecting look.

"Hm, sure. Are you coming with us Matsukawa-san?" Akaashi asked as he began to put his books back in his backpack.

"Of course my dude and I've told you to just call me Matsu." Matsukawa said giving him a lazy grin.

"Hmmm." Akaashi hummed in response and the trio quickly left the library and school, making a quick stop at the convenient store.

"And then I told him a setter was in volleyball not basketball!" Oikawa finished the story he was telling with a small chuckle.

"Lol." Matsu replied letting himself laugh.

"That was quite funny Oikawa-san but you never told me why your practice got canceled." Akaashi said as he took a bit from his bubblegum flavored Popsicle, curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh yeah, well apparently something happened in the hybrid school so some of the teachers and coaches had to go down help or something like that." Oikawa said as he lazily spun his Popsicle.

"Oh well I hope they're okay." Akaashi coolly said as he through his Popsicle away.

Oikawa snorted at that and began to go on a rant about how it didn't matter.

"It isn't our problem if something happens over there! They're taking away our precious time to practice!" Oikawa was clearly upset about it.

"Meh having a day off every now and then is nice dude..." Matsu said after a while.

"Ughhhhhh Mattsun you don't understand!!! I'm okay with missing practice but because of the hybrids is just ridiculous!" Oikawa groaned as he tried to explain why he was upset.

"Okay, okay but what if they saved a hot hybrid or something!" Matsu wiggled his eyebrows.

Akaashi give a small chuckle and Oikawa give him am uncaring look.

But little did they know that Matsu was right...very right

* * *

 

Oikawa's high pitched yell was heard all through out his neighborhood.

Akaashi quickly, and angrily, started dialing Oikawa,

"Hello Aka-chan, it's extremely rare for you to call me this early in the morning so to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing this time?" The voice in the other line asked, coolly as ever.

"Oikawa-san can you explain to me why you just yelled at five in the morning?" He demanded rather than asked.

"Oh Aka-chan you must have the wrong person!" 

"No I'm positive it was you...I'd recognize that screech anywhere."

"How dare you!!! I did not screech I just- my voice was slightly louder than usual!"

"Okay so you admit it was you! Now explain!"

"Ughhhh fiiine since your being mean!"

He could practically here the pout...

"So I was doing my usual routine when Matsu texted me and told me to look at the school website..." He began

"Mhmmm." Akaashi quickly turned on his laptop and went straight to the school website and quickly realized why Oikawa was so upset.

"And it read, stated, I don't know that those stupid hybrids are gonna be a part of our school!" He finished with a whine.

"Yes well that still isn't a good reason for you to yell like that, you probably woke everyone in the neighborhood up." Akaashi tiredly replied for he was not one to get up at five in the morning.

"But akaaaashi they're going to be at our school!" Oikawa whined again.

"It'll be fine Oikawa-san, from what I read their school got burned down because of an elemental?" His shock ended up turning his last sentence into a question.

"Mhmmm, apparently some kid from our school wanted to see what a hybrid looked like and threw a lighter, it was close I heard that gasp, and accidentally hit a fire hybrid..." Oikawa sighed in frustration at this kid's stupidity.

"Oikawa-san their called elementals, they're different from hybrids." Akaashi quickly corrected him.

"Whatever Aka-chan, that's not the point! The point is how come they have to come to our school, why couldn't they have gone to some other school!" Oikawa groaned once again.

"Probably cause it was one of our students?" Akaashi tried reasoning.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Oikawa whined, something he's been doing all through out the phone call.

"Oikawa-san if that's all I'm going back to sleep." Akaashi said right before he hung up and crawled back in his blankets.

'So their coming to our school...' Akaashi thought, not even bothering to try and stop the smile that formed its way on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets a certain cat hybrid and is extremely pleased that they became friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its obvious who the character is also their in the same grade as they are in canon

"Aka-chaaaaaaan! Get up already!" Oikawa furiously banged on his door, half an hour after their call.

"Ughhhhh, I'm going..." He sleepily replied, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Aka-chan hurry up, I want to be there when  _those_ hybrids arrive!!!" Oikawa yelled trying to knock the door down.

"I'm going Oikawa-san please be patient I'm still tired."

"Well you should've gotten up when you called me!"

"I called you so you would shut up..."

''Thats not the point Aka-chan! I wanna see them, hurry up!" Oikawa continued to whine.

"Alright I'm done, I'm still not sure why my parents let you in the house anymore..." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Hey I heard that!" He quickly opened the door to face a sulking Oikawa.

"Sorry Oikawa-san." He quietly apologized before going down the stairs followed by a chatting Oikawa.

"Ah good morning Akaashi~" Matsu happily said as he walked out the kitchen, still wearing his, really Akaashi's moms apron, and a goofy grin.

"Good morning Matsu-san." Akaashi waved not at all surprised to see him there as this was not an unusual occurrence since they've been friends since childhood (well him and Oikawa, they met Matsu in middle school).

"Ah finally calling me by my nickname, Aka-chan~" He playfully teased as he beckoned for them to go to the kitchen.

"Matsukawa was just a mouthful, to be honest." Akaashi quickly said as he passed him and went straight to the note on the fridge,

' _Good morning Keiji!_

_I just wanted to tell you that we're running low on groceries so after school can you pick some up, kay? Also love you, have fun at school and also I heard that some hybrids are going to be going to your school now so remember to treat them with kindness (not like I need to tell you that) and don't let Oikawa be too rude to them! I know how his family values the hybrids but don't get me wrong their still our friends and- wait I'm getting off topic- just make sure to get groceries!_

_Love, mom~_

Akaashi smiled at the note and quickly crumbled it up before throwing it away.

"Still a mama's boy Akaashi?!" Oikawa teased through mouthfuls of Matsu's blueberry pancakes.

"Still a nerd Oikawa-san?" He quickly shot back, just cause he was one doesn't mean he wants to be told he's one. 

Oikawa squaked in pure shock and was slightly taken aback.

"Nice, Akaashi!" Matsu said, raising his hand for a high five which Akaashi quickly gave.

"Rude Aka-chan, Matsu!" Oikawa said trying to defend himself.

A few sorrys were heard before the trio left for school

* * *

 

"Hey so what do you guys think the hybrids look like?" Matsu asked as they rounded the corner to their school.

"I bet they'll look like monsters with weird random parts of an animal or plants! And the extra weird ones that control parts of the whether or something crazy like that probably have weird parts of whatever they control all over themselves!" Oikawa screeched as he imagined them.

"Oikawa-san while your not completely wrong, they don't look like monsters and the others ones that your talking about are called elementals and they look just like us so it's hard to tell if they're one or not." Akaashi pointed out.

"Aka-chan why must you always point out those things when the hybrids come out?" Oikawa asked rather annoyed that he pointed that out.

Because your wrong and probably haven't ever seen a hybrid or elemental before." He quickly said giving him a shocked look at the stupid question.

"Well of course I haven't, remember the hybrids live in the other side of town!" Oikawa quickly pointed out.

"Yes thats true but still its quite rude to assume they'd look like monsters when you haven't seen one!" Akaashi was getting annoyed at Oikawa's ignorance.

"Aka-cha"

"Okay guys thats enough! I was just asking a simple question, I didn't realize you'd start fighting over it, geez." Matsu grumbled at how childish they responded to his question.

"This is a topic we don't see eye to eye in Mattsun!" Oikawa quickly declared with Akaashi nodding in agreement.

"I can tell genius..." Matsu mumbled.

They walked the rest of the way in awkward silence until they entered the gates and noticed the giant group of people.

"I guess they're here!" Matsu happily exclaimed.

The trio quickly walked up and pushed their way through the crowd to get a better look.

"I can't get any closer, damn it!" Oikawa yelled as they came to an abrupt stop in middle of the crowd.

"Same." Matsu quickly said, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look,

"I see black cat ears? And pink hair with a bunch of flowers in it and oh there's another one with leaves and vines coming out of nowhere-its actually kinda cool. Oooh there's also another one with leaves but he has pin cones instead and- WOAH I think that guy has owl wings..."

Matsu continued talking but Akaashi had stop laying attention when he mentioned the person with owl wings.

'Could it be? Its a possibili- no Keiji there's no point in getting your hopes up but still it's possible...' he began to lose himself in thought.

"Hey Aka-chan are you ready?" Oikawa asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Wha- ready for what?" He asked, a little stun from being pulled from his thoughts.

"Well for class of course!" Oikawa stated as though it was the most obvious thing which if he were to observe his surroundings it kinda was.

He quickly began to notice that the group was gone and only him and Oikawa and a few other students were still in the front of the school.

"Are you okay?" Oikawa asked still having concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a little tired I guess?" He said (more like questioned).

"Where's Matsu-san at?" He asked after realizing that he wasn't there with them.

"The principal came a little while after we came and told the crowd to disperse but he choose Matsu, he sticks out like a sore thumb so of course he would, to show some of the third year hybrids around as well as Ushiwaka and then proceeded to choose kids from each grade to show the other hybrid kids from those grades around, he choose Kunimi for the first years and Yahaba for the second years, don't you remember any of this?" Oikawa explained, confused as to why his friend didn't remember any of this even though it happened like five minutes ago.

"Ah sorry its kinda a blur." Akaashi quietly said feeling a headache coming in.

"Uh yeah, so are you ready to go now?" Oikawa asked still looking concerned.

"Yes, let's go then." Akaashi said giving him a reassuring smile before walking off with him in tow.

* * *

 

"Hey Akaashi!" Yahaba greeted him as he entered the class.

"Oh hello, Yahaba-san." Akaashi said giving him a slight wave.

"I heard you showed the hybrids around." Akaashi said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh yeah! They were quit a bunch and their all in this class!" He said, not looking happy but not looking upset either.

"Oh is that so? What were they hybrids of?" Akaashi asked, taking his notebook and writing material out.

"Well one of them was a cat hybrid, another one was a dog or wolf hybrid, and the other was an elemental! He was the element of lightning I think?" Yahaba happily said.

"Ooh that is quite interesting, how were their personalitys?" He asked, turning back to face Yahaba.

"Oh well the cat one, I think his name was Kenma(?) was really quite and played on his PS Vita the majority of the time, the dog one was extremely rude and bratty, and the last one was just like you'd expect energetic!" He cheerfully said as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class~" the teacher happily said, standing in front of his desk,

"I'm sure you've all heard the news and know that some hybrids will be joining this class!" She happily continued and received a chorus of 'yes'.

"Great! Then I'll just let them introduce themselves!" She happily said before gesturing for the first student to introduce himself.

"I'm Kozume Kenma, I'm a cat hybrid." He lazily said, not really making eye contact with anybody and shielding himself being his blond hair that msut of been dyed since the black roots were beginning to show. He quickly bowed and gave the teacher an expecting look.

"Ah well thank you Kozume-san, please take a seat in the back!" She gestured toward the three desks in the back.

"Okay who's next?" She happily looked at the remaining two.

"I'm Kyoutani Kentaro and I'm a wolf hybrid and I also don't plan on making friends with any of you!" He snarled and quickly went to sit next to Kenma who had sat next to the window.

"O-Okay, uh please introduce yourself!" She awkwardly said to the last one.

"I'm Terushima Yuiji! I'm an elemental, please don't mix me up with a hybrid! Lightning to be exact!" He quickly said, looking like he was bouncing up and down.

With that he strolled to the back of the class to were he met with the other two and was stared at by some of the girls and boys in class.

"Ah well thank you for the introductions! Now were gonna be..."

* * *

 

The bell rang for a break and some students went to other classes but most stayed to talk to the hybrids.

"I don't get what the big deal is, to be honest. Their just hybrids, there's really nothing special about them!" Yahaba said looking back to look at the group of student surrounding the hybrids.

"Oh jealous, Yahaba-san?" Akaashi teased, looking back as well noticing that the majority of the students had surrounded Terushima and Kyoutani but none really spoke to Kenma.

"Of course not!" Yahaba squeked out, the tips of his ears growing red.

"I know, I was just joking!" He chuckled as he continued to observe Kenma.

"If you're really that interested in him go speak to him." Yahaba suggested after a while.

"I'm sorry, what?" Akaashi blinked in surprised.

"Yeah, you're clearly interested in Kozume-kun so why don't you go speak to him." Yahaba once again suggested.

"I-Im not that interested in him and plus I'd leave you all by yourself!" Akaashi lied, he was interested a lot.

"Oh please your not my only friend so go speak to him!" Yahaba said as he began getting up.

"Wha-hey wait!" Akaashi called out but only received a wave.

With a sigh he got up and walked towards Kenma.

"Hello Kozume-san..." He awkwardly began, taking the seat in front of him.

Kenma only looked up at him before going back to reading. After a while he didn't really know what to say so he just said whatever came to mind.

"So do you also have a tail or is it just ears?" He asked almost regretting it immediately.

"I-Im not teying to be rude I-Im just curious that's all!" He quickly tried to explain himself.

"Yeah I have a tail." A low voice replied, practically a whisper.

"Is that so!" He quickly exclaimed.

"Is it annoying having a tail?" He asked after a moment, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Sometimes it does other times it doesn't." Kenma quietly replied.

"That's quite interesting Kozume-san!" He happily said.

"Kenma."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Kenma. Call me Kenma."

"Oh but isn't that a bit to formal?" 

"I don't like being called Kozume or honorifics." He said finally looking up and meeting Akaashi's eyes.

"Ah, well if that's what you wish to be called, Kenma." Akaashi said giving him a small smile.

Much to his amazement, Kenma smiled back.

"Hey Akaashi class is about to start, quit talking to your friend already!" Yahaba said as he put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder and gave him a happy smile.

"Well if you excuse me Kenma I have to go back to my seat now." He said as he got up.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Hmm yeah sure, Akaashi." Kenma happily(?) responded before going back to his book.

"Ah so did my plan work?" Yahaba happily asked giving him a happy look.

"As much as I'd like to say no, it actually did." Akaashi said as he got another notebook out.

"How rude Akaashi!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though I'm tempted to make Kindaichi and Kunimi main characters just cause I love them and KinKuni


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened after he was chosen

"So I'm Matsukawa Issei..." Matsu awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

He waited for a response before beginning the tour.

"Soooo do you guys plan on telling me your name or..." He tried once again to make conversation.

"I'm Bokuto! Bokuto Koutarou! But my friends call me Bo but you can call me that as well, Matsukawa!" The one with owl wings ended up yelling, giving him a big grin.

"Bo you can't just let some random stranger call you that!" The one with cat ears argued.

"Oh cmon Kuroo let him live a little~" a guy with scales said, giving the guy with cat ears (Kuroo) a sly smile.

Kuroo snorted before ignoring him.

"Sadly I think Kuroo's right this time, Daishou. Its not like we're gonna be friends with him." A guy with leaves and vines growing out of his hair and occasionally the ground around him.

"Well uh why cant we be friends?" Matsu said interrupting their conversation.

"What?" The guy with the vines said.

Matsu cleared his throat before continuing,

"I said, why can't we be friends? I mean you guys will be for sometime." Matsu looked confused at the looks they were giving him.

"Hahahah very funny!" Daishou mockingly said.

"Hey thats rude, I was asking a legitimate question!" Matsu quickly said, looking offended.

"Wha- okay well we can't be friends cause you're a human and we're hybrids." Said the leaf guy.

"Pfff that's no reason for us not to be friends." Matsu lazily smiled at them.

"No way its ju-" The vine guy abruptly stopped when the pink haired guy bent down and whispered soemthig in his ear, glancing ever now and then at Matsu but quickly looking away when they made eye contact.

"You're kidding right Makki?" The vine guy was giving him a shocked look.

The pink haired guy (Makki) shook his head no.

"B-but-"

"What did he say Iwaizumi?" Bokuto asked, giving him an owlish blink.

"He wants to give this guy a chance..." Iwaizumi quietly said.

"Wait seRIOUSLY???" Daishou and Kuroo screamed while Bokuto "hooted" in triumph.

"See look the pink haired guy gets it!" Matsu childishly grinned.

"Hanamaki..." The boy shyly said.

"Hanamaki? Is that what you said?" Matsu asked cocking his head to the right.

He got a small nod.

"Coolio, Hanamaki!" Matsu grinned.

"Thats it I can't be friends with someone who says coolio also. I refuse to have a Makki 2.0!" Iwaizumi grumbled at the way Makki smirked at him and have him his usual peace sign.

"I can't believe this..." Kuroo mumbled as he began to shake his head.

"Well you better believe it!" Matsu and Makki said at the same time, giving him the same Cheshire smirk.

"Oh my god I can't believe I just got Naruto'd" he groaned into his hands.

The rest of the group laughed at his misery and Matsu raised his hand for a high five towards Makki who barely tapped his hand.

"So Matsukawa was it?" Daishou said, giving him a calculating look.

"Thats my name yes." He said casually putting his hand on his hip.

"Why exactly do you want to be our friends?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

The rest of the group looked at him.

"Hmmmm, no real reason really." He shrugged.

"So you dont even have a reason?" Kuroo gave him a suspicious look.

"Nope no reason just out of the friendliness in my heart." He happily said giving them a thumbs up.

"Isn't it 'out of the kindness of my heart'?" Iwaizumi asked, giving him a confused look.

"Dont sweat the small things Iwaizumi!" Matsu causually placed a hand on his shoulder to which he shrugged off.

"That's sounds fake but okay!" Daishou said, still giving him a calculating look.

"Oh cmon guys he can just like having friends!" Bokuto happily said.

"Oh Bo you're so naive..." Kuroo muttered.

"Is it really weird for me to wanna be friends with you guys?" Matsu asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Wo thanks that really cleared everything up..." He sarcasticly said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess not really..." Kuroo murmered.

"Betrayal." Iwaizumi said.

"I dont have any bad intentions if that's what your thinking!" Matsu said, looking at Iwaizumi.

"Wha-I don't care!" He rudely said.

Matsu quickly put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever, I have a question." Iwaizumi cooley stated.

"Ask away dude."

"Do you know the guy that's showing the first year hybrids around?"

"I think I'd know my own cousin!"

"Great. Whats his name."

"His name is Kunimi Akira."

"Nice, what's his personality like?"

"Well he's quite lazy, likes to do the bare minimum, doesn't really talk, isn't really social either, kinda the opposite of me."

"Hmmmm great, no-"

"Iwaizumi quit being overprotective!" Makki suddenly said.

"Sorry about that, he's asking cause his little brother is a first year." Makki gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh its fine..." Matsu said as he put his pointer finger on his chin.

"Let me guess the guy with pine cones and leaves growing out of his hair is your brother, Iwaizumi!" Matsu grinned at him.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Iwaizumi was mildly impressed.

"I put two in two together, you two look similar, what's his name?" Matsu asked as he mentally high fived himself.

"His name is Kindaichi Yuutaro." Iwaizumi hastily said, seeming to relax a bit.

"Wait if he's your brother how come you have different surnames?" Matsu innocently asked.

Once the words were said he realized that everybody seemed to tense up.

"You know what never mind!" He nervously laughed.

"Why don't I show you around the school now! Oh and we're in the same class so at the end I'll just show were its at!" He quickly said before showing them around the school.

* * *

 

"So that's the end of our tour if you have any questions just ask me!" He finished, giving them a lazy grin.

"So this is the classroom." He gestured toward the room.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, how come there's a bunch of girls surrounding that guy?" Bokuto pointed towards the guy he mentioned.

"Ah, that my dear friend is Oikawa and that is his fan group." Matsu said.

"He's what the females call, 'the schools prince charming' he's a nerd though." Matsu said before he called Oikawa over.

"Oh hey Mattsun!" Oikawa cheerfully walked towards the group.

"Yo hanger-san!" Matsu clearly avoided Oikawa's punch.

"I told you not to call me that!" Oikawa somewhat shrieked.

"How tragic. Anyway these are the hybrids, be nice." Matsu cheerfully said though the last part sounded more like a warning.

Oikawa gave him a glare before turning towards the group,

"I'm Oikawa Tooru! The schools hottest and smartest guy!" He said being completely serious.

The group gave him an annoyed look but its not like he really cared though Matsu did.

"Here let me rephrase that,' I'm Oikawa Tooru, the schools most conceited and nerdiest guy!'" He finished by patting Oikawa's back.

The group seemed to visibly lighten up by that and Hanamaki even giggled.

Oikawa quickly turned to him with an icy glare, this made Hanamaki's breathe hitch and he quickly stopped giggling.

"And what do you think you're laughing at, flower boy?" Oikawa mocked as he looked at the pink flowers growing right behind his ears 

Hanamaki's cheeks quickly turned pink and he began to stutter out a response and even more flowers began to grow.

"What, can't speak up now?" Oikawa jerked as he gave him a mocking look and got closer to him so they were face to face.

Matsu grabbed Oikawa's arm and tried to speak some sense to him,

"Hey Oi-"

"Back the fuck off!" Iwaizumi said stepping between him and Makki, pushing him back.

"Oh and who do you think you are?" Oikawa quickly asked, looking down at him.

"I think I'm someone who actually has respect for others!" Iwaizumi said, bristling at the way Oikawa used his height advantage over him.

"And what is that suppose to mean!" Oikawa demanded.

"You know what it means!" Iwaizumi countered.

"Hey cmon guys…" Matsu said as he tried to pull Oikawa away by his arm.

"Oh shut it Mattsun!" Oikawa yelled as he freed his arm causing Matsu to stumble back, this caused the two to stop fighting. 

He would've fallen had he not been caught by someone.

"Its raining men!" Was silently heard but ignored

"Oh thanks- Ushijima?!" Matsu quickly scrambled away from him.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need to go to the nurses office?" Asked a smaller boy with brown-reddish hair, he had the ears and tail of a raccoon though instead of having black ears it was the brownish red and his tail was the same but with white stripes, he was actually kinda cute.

"Oh no I'm fine." Matsu quickly assured him.

"Yaku, what are you doing here?" Kuroo asked as he stepped away from the group.

"I was worried that you and Daishou would try and kill each so I asked Ushijima-kun to take me to were your class was!" He quickly explained himself.

"Though I guess its not you I should've been worried about." He quickly glared at Iwaizumi who avoided eye contact with him.

"That's great but you should have checked on Kenma instead!" Kuroo quickly said, clearly worried over him.

"We dont know what class he's in but I texted him and he said he's fine, his guide was very patient and kind." Yaku reassured him.

Kuroo gave a sigh of relief since he knew neither of his friends would lie.

"That's great but what are you doing here Tendou?" Daishou asked as he crepted on over to them.

"Heh, me? Isn't obvious I would've gotten bored being all by myself!" He happily skipped towards him.

"You elementals always need to be entertained dont ya?" Daishou murmered.

"Well either way who was entertaining you? I know for a fact it wasn't Yaku..." Daishou said ignoring Yaku's glare.

"Well it was obviously Ushijima-kun keeping me entertained!" He happily clapped before going back to were Ushijima was standing and patted his back.

"How was I keeping you entertained? I hadn't spoken til just a little while ago?" Ushijima asked with a straight face.

"Dont sweat it Ushijima-kun!" Tendou happily said.

"I wasn't planning too." He replied.

"Oh hello Oikawa." Ushijima said as he noticed him.

"What do you want Ushiwaka?" Oikawa rudely asked.

"Nothing I just said hello. You should say hello back." Ushijima deadpanned.

"Like hell I'd ever say 'hi' to you!" Oikawa snarled at him.

"That's quite rude."

"What a shame!" Oikawa said as he entered the classroom but not before he gave the hybrids a disgusted look.

"Nice to know he's just an asshole." Iwaizumi muttered.

"Ah well that's all I think we should be going now." Yaku said as he waved off to the group as they left.

"I'm sure Oikawa didn't mean to be rude." Matsu tried to reason with Iwaizumi.

Key word 'tried'.

Iwaizumi gave him a glare before he entered the classroom.

"Better luck next time, Iwaizumi!" Bokuto cheerfully said as he, Kuroo, and Daishou followed Iwaizumi into the classroom.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Makki shyly said, giving him a weak smile before entering the classroom as well.

"Yeah I'm sure they will..." Matsu sighed as he also went to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I love Kindaichi before?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me*with tears running down my face*: I just really love Kindaichi and Kunimi.
> 
> Me*with even more tears running down*: I also really love KinKuni, its just such a pure and adorable ship- its one of my favorite ships tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me*underneath my breath*: Kunimi is a pure child and if you don't like him you can f I GH T mE

"Aka-chaaaaaan!" Oikawa wailed as he through himself on his friend.

"Hello Oikawa-san." Akaashi said as he got out his lunch.

"Hello too you to Matsu-san, is something wrong?" He looked him in concern as he saw his friend pouting.

"The hybrids hate me cause Oikawa was being a jerk to them!" Matsu pouted even harder as he spoke, giving Oikawa a glare.

"Oikawa-san what did you do?" Akaashi asked as the three of then sat down underneath a tree.

"It wasn't my fault Aka-chan! Matsu made fun of me and then one of them joined in!" Oikawa nose scrunched up with defense.

"Nuh-uh, Hanamaki only giggled and then you started bullying him!" Matsu said, pointing his chop sticks towards him.

"Oikawa-san why would you do that?" Akaashi angrily asked.

"I did nothing of the sorts!" He huffed in annoyance.

"Liar!" Matsu quickly responded.

"If I'm a liar then you're a baby!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

"What does that have to do with this, liar!?!" Matsu stuck out his own tongue.

"Hey can you guys shut up?" Squeked out a voice from some bushes not to far off from where they were sitting.

They all looked towards the voice and found a sleepy Kunimi staring at them.

"Ah sorry Akira." Matsu quickly apologized.

"What are you doing all by yourself there, Kunimi-kun?" Oikawa asked, peeking past Matsukawa's shoulder.

"Hymph, I'm not by myself, I'm eating lunch with a few people..." He quietly said, giving them a bored look.

"Has my baby bridy Akira, finally gotten out of his shell!?" Matsu happily crawled towards him.

"Don't call me that, Issei." Kunimi lightly said before pushing his cousin away.

"Awwwww why? Are you trying to look cool in front of your new friends?" Matsu teased as he flicked his forehead and tried to shuffle beside him.

"Matsu-san I don't think he wants you to meet them!" Akaashi said, getting up and pulling Matsu away from him.

"But Akaaaaashi do you not know how rare it is for Akira to actually make a friend? I don't think he's had one since third grade!" Matsu successfully managed to get away from Akaashi and passed by a blushing Kunimi.

"Hellooo~" he happily greeted out without actually looking at the people he was talking to.

"How ar-" he abruptly stopped when he realized he was talking to Iwaizumi and Hanamaki as well as the pine cone kid who were looking shocked at him.

"Oh wow this is awkward..." He sheepishly muttered.

"Who is it, Mattsun?" Oikawa curiously walked to were he was as well as Akaashi.

"Oooh it's  _these_ people." Oikawa snarled.

"Oh wow if it isn't the biggest jerk I know!" Iwaizumi growled. Makki seemed to be looking at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

The group seemed to fall into a tense silence were nobody would risk filling it up with conversation.

"I-Im K-Kindaichi..." The pine cone kid said in a weak voice somewhat shyly looking at them.

"Oh I'm Matsukawa Issei a third year and Akira's cousin." Matsu responded giving him a grin.

"Ah, n-nice to m-meet you!" He awkwardly responded, giving out his hand to shake to which Matsu gladly shook.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, a second year." Akaashi said also extending his hand out in a handshake.

"O-Oh I didnt s-say what grade I'm in! I-Im a first y-year!" He practically shouted out as he shook Akaashi's hand rather clumsily.

The grouped turned to Oikawa who simply walked away.

"I'll go make sure he's okay..." Akaashi mumbled before trailing after him.

"Was it s-something I d-did?" Kindaichi asked, worried written all over his face.

"Oh no, Oikawa's just a jerk!" Matsu replied.

"So Kindaichi, what kind of guy are you?" Matsu's eyes glinted with mischief.

"I-i do-"

"Issei, don't be a creep." Kunimi's cool voice cut through.

"But Akira, I have to make sure he's a good guy if he's gonna be the only friend you have!" Matsu teased with a childish tone.

"I-issei don't s-say such embarrassing t-things!" Kunimi blushed heavily.

""You mean the truth!" He mocked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-i s-stop t-ta-"

"If it makes you feel any better you'll be my only friend as well!" Kindaichi yelled before clamping his mouth shut.

"Ehhhh! Really?" Kunimi asked out of surprise.

Kindaichi nodded his head.

"Seeeee, its destiny!" Matsukawa cooed.

"Get out of here Issei!" Kunimi grumbled before kicking him away and began to talk to Kindaichi.

Before going towards Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, he pouted at Kunimi.

"Hey guys, it looks like fate brought us together." Matsu happily said, sitting next to Hanamaki who gave him small smile and a wave.

"I have no business in speaking to you." Iwaizumi coldly stated, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Iwaizumi, don't be so rude!" Hanamaki said, bumping their shoulders.

"Its fine, Hanamaki, I mean I didn't see Iwaizumi-san as a simple minded person but here I am being proven wrong." Matsu dramatically sighed.

"What?" Iwaizumi turned his head toward him.

"Oh I just thought you'd be more open minded like Hanamaki here but it turns out I was wrong." He tsked as he shook his head.

"Are you saying I'm close minded?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well yes, actually. You're taking the actions of one person and turning it against everybody that you don't already know, in fact I'm actually shooked that you're letting Kindaichi speak to Akira." Matsu continued to tsk.

"Did you just say shook?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Mhmmm..." He looked at him with his usual lazy grin.

"Oh Iwaizumi you gotta give him a second chance, he said shook!" Hanamaki jumped onto Iwaizumi, knocking them both to the ground.

"Okay fine but only because you asked..." Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Yay!" Cheered Makki as though he just won the lotto.

"I too would be a sucker for this cute, pink haired boy!" Matsu chipped in before stealing one of Iwaizumi's rice balls.

"W-What?" Hanamaki began to stutter as more flowers began to grow in his hair and his surroundings.

Matsu simply gave him a seductive look and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I swear to god you better not be hitting on my friend or god help me I will strike you down right now!" Iwaizumi punched his arm but in a playful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fist on table* nobody can't tell me Kindaichi is a tall, awkward, shy child!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The forest and border. I made it sounds way cooler than it actually is.

"Oikawa-san, quit walking away!" Akaashi yelled as he speed walked towards. 

"Quit being a slow walked than!" Oikawa yelled as he walked even faster.

"You're acting like a child!" Akaashi called out as he let Oikawa go.

He didn't even turn around as he continued walking through the maze of trees, close to the border and forest.

"Oikawa-san..." He let out a big sigh as he plopped himself down on stump contemplating if he should continue running after him or if he should just return to the school after all school was just about to resume...he didn't get the chance to think about it before he was interrupted by a small and faint 'hoot'!

With curiosity he walked towards the direction of the sound when he heard a cat 'meow' in the same direction along with a soft voice.

He came to a shocked end when he realized that the sound came from the other side of the border, in the forest.

"Hello?" He quietly called out refusing to get any closer than the border would allow.

He tried again though this time a bit louder. Just as he was about to head back he heard the ground crackling from the other side,he waited patiently to see if he heard right.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things...' Akaashi thought to himself as he inched closer to the other side...a forbidden side for humans.

"HEY HEY HEY!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO CROSS THE LINE!!!" A loud booming voice and person jumped out from the other side tackling him to the ground.

Akaashi let out a dignified screech as he tackled him, flailing his limbs around as he fell getting the wind knocked out of him.

He let out a few strangled gasps as the body on top of him crushed him.

"Okay Bo I think you can get off him now, I'm sure tackling him was a bit too much anyway, right Kenma?" Said a mysterious voice just barely out of his field of vision but then again did he just say Kenma?

"Ah, yeah! Sorry about that dude!" The booming voice said once again though this time he decided to get off of him.

"It's perfectly fine, you might have just saved me from something I could've regretted later." Akaashi said as he dusted off his pants.

"Wha? Are you seriously okay with me tackling you to the ground like that?" The boy asked.

"Well no but I can make an exception this time." Akaashi finally looked up only to meet with the prettiest eyes he's ever seen, it was gold...bright gold.

"By any chance have we met before?" Akaashi gave him a quizzically look.

"Nope I don't think so!" The boy cheerfully said but he did cock his head to the right and his owl wings seemed to purposefully stretch out.

"Why do you ask?" The boy practically jumped to him.

"You just looked familiar..." Akaashi quickly moved away from though the kid seemed to pout at that.

"Are you injured Akaashi?" Asked a timid voice that belonged to Kenma, game boy in hand, as he spared a look at him.

"No I'm fine Kozu-Kenma." He corrected his mistake.

Kenma nodded at him before he continued to play the game leaving the other two to wonder how they know each other.

Just as the saying goes the cat couldn't keep their curiosity at bay though this certainly didn't kill it,

"How do you know Kenma?" The other kid who also had catlike features asked.

"We're in the same class." Akaashi simply stated.

"Oooh so you're Akaashi...that makes sense! I'm Kuroo Tetsurou and that's Bokuto Koutarou. We're both third years." Kuroo said as he slung his arm around Bokuto.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, a second year." He softly said giving both of them a small smile.

"Well I think I'll be going now, the bells about to ring and I have to go find my friend." Akaashi said as began to walk back the way he came from but not before giving them a quick wave.

"Dude Kuroo!"

"What is it Bo?!"

"He's really pretty!"

"And really human!!!"

"Kuroo don't be a party pooper!" Bokuto dramatically draped himself over a stump, covering himself with his wings.

"Bo, all I'm saying is that he's human he can't be trusted." Kuroo reminded him.

"Or do you want what happened all those years ago to happen again?" Kuroo felt guilty for using that tactic but he had to do what he had to do to keep his friend safe.

"No..." Bokuto mumbled as he looked at the scar on his right wing.

"Goo-"

"But I do think we should try and befriend them!" He loudly yelled, jumping back onto his feet.

"Bo when will you learn?" Kuroo sighed as he rubbed his temple.

* * *

 

"Oh Oikawa-san there you are!" Akaashi quickly ran up to him and sat down beside him as he looked in the pond behind the school.

"Mhmmm." He mumbled between his knees.

"Is something the matter, Oikawa-san?" Akaashi asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gahhhhhh, Mattsun hates me now!" Oikawa sniffles as he played with the water near him.

"Oh I doubt he hates you, Oikawa-san." Akaashi said in a, hopefully, comforting manner.

"Oh yeah! Well if he doesn't then how come he didn't chase after me like you did?" His sniffling seemed to grow and louder and a part of him wished Oikawa wouldn't cry and the rest wished he was actually comforting him and not just sitting there like an idiot.

"He was just busy with Kunimi-kun." Akaashi tried to reason but he himself wished he knew what Matsu really was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Oikawa asked as he began to wipe away the forming tears.

"I'm positive because after all we're all best friends!" He hoped that did the trick and by some miracle it did.

"You're right Aka-chan! Of course he doesn't hate me, he's probably over it by now!" Oikawa cheerfully jumped out, scaring Akaashi into almost slipping into the pond.

"Okay, well we should be heading to class by now!" Oikawa happily said as he pulled Akaashi to his feet and lead the way to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel that good so I might not update in sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heuheueheu this chapter is more of KiyoYachi chapter for some reason whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating like I usually do but I haven't really been feeling well and I don't know why but I plan on updating tomorrow.
> 
> Me*banging pots and pans together*: Flirty Matsu is canon and nobody can tell me otherwise!!!

"Mattsuuuuuuuun!" Oikawa yelled as he jumped onto Matsu causing him to shut his locker.

"Oh I thought we were being mad at each other." Matsu coldly responded as he shrugged Oikawa off of him.

"Mattsuuuun, you know you can't be mad at me, we've been friends for too long to stay mad at one another!" Oikawa opened up his locker revealing multiple pictures but in the center was a recent photo from this summer, it had Oikawa in the middle with both arms wrapped around Matsu and Akaashi with one of his rare, genuine smiles while Akaashi was to his left with a small smile and lastly Matsu to his right with his bushy eyebrows raised and a playful smirk on his face. 

Oikawa purposely left it opened longer than he needed to do Matsu had no choice but to look at it after all it was his favorite photo...

"Ughhhhh! I hate how you're right and I hate your face!" Matsu puffed out in annoyance and turned away from Oikawa's grinning face.

"I know you don't but let's go to practice yeah?" Oikawa tugged at his sleeve but Matsu wouldn't budge.

"Matsu let's go already!" Oikawa hymphed of of annoyance.

"I can't..."

"And why is that?"

"I uh promised Iwaizumi and Hanamaki I'd wait for them..."

"Who are they?"

"The hybrid you were being rude to and the hybrid that was about to punch you."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Well...then I'll be going, see you at practice, Mattsun." Oikawa quickly let go of his sleeve and silently left not even giving him a slight wave.

"Oika-"

"Hey there Matsukawa!" Iwaizumi waved to him from across the hall, gym bag already slung over this shoulder. Makki waved to him once again being shy.

"Oh hey Iwaizumi," He gave him a smirk as he walked towards them.

"And helllllo to you Hanamaki!" Matsu visibly got happier once he noticed him.

This caused Makki to blush but he gave him a small smile and peace sign.

"No flirting you two!" Iwaizumi glared at them but at least Makki looked sheepish while Matsu only gave Makki a suggestive look.

"You're so gross Matsukawa!" Iwaizumi's nose scrunched up as Matsu began to wiggle his hips.

"What can I say Iwaizumi, he's irresistible!" Matsu said as he began to pinch Makki's cheeks, munch to the latter's dismay.

"Fight me, Matsukawa!" Hanamaki said as he began to pinch his cheeks.

"But I wouldn't want to hurt your precious flowers or that pretty face!" Matsu said as he titled his head and winked.

"Pljhdsaegghkkkgddh, #1 fuckboy Matsu in the house!" Makki embarrassingly said.

"#1 flower boy Makki in the house!" Matsu quickly shot back.

"Oh its on eyebr-"

"My god why don't you just marry each other!" Iwaizumi grumbled as the two quickly scooted away from each other (more like Makki but who even noticed, right) as Makki began to blush and look away.

"Anywaaaaaay, are you gonna show us the gym or are we just gonna be late?" Iwaizumi asked as he began to walk in some random direction.

"Well first of all your heading towards the science club sooooooo turn the opposite way." Matsu quickly gestured to his right.

"First we have to go through the library, here we'll see my good friend Akaashi, I'm sure y'all saw him when we interrupted Kunimi's lunch!" Matsu said as he entered the library and made a "shhh" as they walked through.

"Hey, Akaashi~" Matsu cooed as he passed a reading a Akaashi who simply waved and continued reading.

"Well isn't he quite the talker!" Matsu happily said as he exited the library.

"Ah yes I just love how he acknowledged you with a wave, 10/10 way to notice his senpai." Makki murmered under his breath but was sadly not quite enough.

"Oh my god!!!" Matsu yelled right before he burst out laughing.

Makki quickly stammered out an excuse but was too embarrassed to actually say something coherent.

"So I assume thats the gym?" Iwaizumi lazily pointed towards some room across from them.

"Yeet!" Matsu replied as he wiped away his tears.

"I hate you so much!" Iwaizumi yelled before walking towards the room with Makki and Matsu close behind.

* * *

 

"Oikawa? What are you doing here without Matsukawa?" Asked the teams manager, a petite blonde girl who shyly looked at him.

"He was busy with other people!" Oikawa rudely spoke to her before quickly apologizing to her,

"Ah, sorry Yacchan I'm just a little stressed today." 

"W-well don't overdue i-it Oikawa-senpai!" She yelled to him as he walked into the locker room.

"Um excuse me, is this the gym?" Yachi turned to see if she was being spoken to (which she was) and met face to face with an actual goddess!

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s!!!!" She stuttered out and nearly fell as she tried to walk backwards or was it forward she couldn't tell anymore but luckily she was caught by the goddess.

"Aha be careful there miss and thank you!" The goddess gave her small smile before putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Kiyoko Shimzou a third year and I'm also a hybrid of, well this is a little embarrassing, a fairy." The goddess (Kiyoko) shyly spoke, fluttering her wings for emphasis.

"O-O-OH MY G-GOD I H-H-HADNT N-NOTICED THEM!!" Yachi yelled right before she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"T-THEY'RE R-R-REALLY P-PRETTY GODDES- I M-MEAN KIYOKO-SENPAI!" She once again yelled and began to turn as red as a tomato while Kiyoko giggled.

"Why thank you um..."

"HOW COULD I-I-I FORGET TO S-SAY MY OWN NAME!!! IM Y-YACHI H-HITOKA AND I D-DONT DESERVE TO L-LIVE!!!" Yachi was hoping that maybe god would show mercy on her and just kill her right then and there.

"I think you deserve to live, Hitoka-chan." Kiyoko quickly said as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have to now but I hope we can speak later!" Kiyoko quickly said as she fixed her glasses and did that cute thing in the anime as she ran off (you know that one scene after she gets Yachi to check out the club).

"Woah, Yachi whats with all the yelling? Did you see a ghost or something?" Tsukishima teased.

"Better...an actual goddess..."

"What?"

"A goddess Tsukishima...did I stutter..." Yachi continued looking at the direction of where Kiyoko left.

"Okay well you're creeping me out." Tsukishima lightly shook her.

"Tsukishima I think I'm in love..."

"God damn it Yachi, not right now!" Tsukki yelled.

* * *

 

"Ah Kiyoko-senpai what's with that smile?" Yamaguchi innocently asked.

"I just saw the cutest girl in my whole entire life!" She happily smiled as she looked at her hand (that's how she caught Yachi).

"Oh? What's her name?" Yams asked as he sat next to her.

"Its Yachi. Yachi Hitoka...I think she's the volleyball manager for the humans!" She looked at Yamaguchi from behind her glasses.

"Oooh Kiyoko-senpai has a crush on a human~" Yamaguchi lightly teased her.

"I wouldn't jinx yourself Yamaguchi-kun." She smirked at him.

She was right as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though should I add angst? Like I'm tempted to but at the same time I'd probably cry making the scenes since anything with haikyuu that's even remotely sad makes me wanna cry...BUT HOW ABOUT THAT KIYOYACHI AM I RIGHT?!?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six on six and a look into the life of the ever so perfect Oikawa Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ships are slowly coming together (except for MatsuHana that'll happen real soon).

* * *

_Iwaizumi Hajime_ was incredibly strong and everybody quickly realized this, especially one Oikawa Tooru.

"Nice kill, Iwaizumi!" Iwaizumi quickly fist bumped Hanamaki and high fived Kindaichi.

It was the last they were playing and the score was 21-23, in the hybrids favor.

Yachi clumsily and panicky called a time out.

"Oikawa-san your team is losing by two points." Akaashi quietly pointed out, not at all trying to hide the small smile on his face.

"Shut it Aka-chan! I'm trying to think of a plan..." Oikawa scrunched his nose up in concentration.

"I-Ive noticed a few things," Yachi began as she gained the attention of the volleyball players," Whenever Kageyama-kun is the setter he usual sets to Hinata-kun and doesn't accommodate well with the others, especially Kindaichi-kun! So I think if we start to put more pressure onto Kenma-san he'll eventually get switched out again and that'll leave Hinata-kun and Kindaichi-kun in the front but that's when we'll have Oikawa-san serve to Hinata-kun so then Kageyama-kun has no choice but to set to Kindaichi-kun!" Yachi took a deep breath once she was done and gave them a grin.

"Doesn't that seem a bit to harsh though?" Akaashi asked as he noticed the way Kunimi's face seem to scowl.

"A-ah y-yeah but we got to do w-what we got to do to win!" Yachi said in her defense.

"That'll work great but it'll be hard to accomplish so we'll keep that as plan B. Let's think of plan A and C." Oikawa declared, looking at mostly Kunimi, Tsukishima, and Yachi.

"We have to get their pinch server out as quickly as possible for one thing." Tsukishima said as he remembered the way they elemental got six points in a row.

"True, okay that's one of our top priorities as well trying to find a way to stop Kageyama's and Hinata's freak shot!" He looked at them all with that gleam that everyone knew was trouble.

"Let's not forget that we have to find a way to get through Tendou's serve." Ushijima chirped in.

"That as well, I also noticed that Kindaichi is the weakest link, other than that pinch server, so let's aim for him, they'll eventually realize what we're doing but it'll be to late so let's have that as plan A." Oikawa smirked knowing that'll definitely get on their nerves.

"...okay well what about plan C?" Matsukawa asked as he secretly hoped that they wouldn't do plan A and B...he did like the kid and doesn't really want to see him destroyed  _especially_ by Oikawa.

"Plan C will be us just guessing, if our plan(s) work than there's really no use in having a C!" Oikawa cheerfully said.

"T-thats a really bad idea Oikawa-san!" Yachi quickly declared, the others also nodded their heads in agreement much to Oikawa's dismay.

"I have an idea..." Akaashi muttered.

"Than what is Aka-chan?" Oikawa cocked his head to the right.

"Well for starters you guys are only thinking about the people that are playing rather then the ones who arent," Akaashi slowly started," while you guys were mostly paying attention to the weakest link I noticed the strongest and I've made a plan. First I've noticed the bond between Iwaizumi and Hanamaki so I think we need to destroy that as well and we do this by simply always getting the ball between them as they'll either collide with each other or just let it fall." He gave them a cold look but they all had to agree it was a good plan.

"And you said I was h-harsh..." Yacht quietly said.

Akaashi simply shrugged.

"Okay~ let's finish this!" Oikawa called out as everybody followed him.

* * *

 

"How the hell did we still lose?!?" Oikawa practically nagged at Matsukawa.

"Well you see they also came up with plans and they utterly destroyed us without hesitation... some might say they were straight up savage on us." Matsu said with the most serious face he could muster.

"Mattsun you're dead to be tbh..." Oikawa sighed in grief.

"Meh we still lost, fair in square." Matsu patted Oikawa in the back.

"Their libro was crazy good..." Oikawa said to no one in particular.

"Indeed as well as their pinch server, middle blocker, captain, vice captain, ace, setters, and wing spikers." Matsu told him as he shrugged on his bag.

"Wow, Matsu such good news. Thanks. Really appreciate it." Oikawa deadpanned as hw followed him out the locker room.

They bickered and forth with Akaashi adding some side commentary though it was usually in Matsukawa's favor.

"Kuroo-san wanted me to tell you good game as well as Iwaizumi-san, oh and Hanamaki-san wanted me to give this to you Matsu-san." Akaashi reached into his back pocket before pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Woah, I wonder what it is!" Matsu happily opened up and read what it said,

' _Nice game eyebrows, what a shame your team still lost in the end ;p just proves that your meme game is weak af, I only heard you quote hsm like once! Like seriously, did you not have your head in the game? Well whether it's your weak ass memes or bushy eyebrows, you've swooned me Σ(・ω・ﾉ)ﾉ so here's my number, 562-893-6427, text me ;-)!_

_PS: Iwaizumi says hi, a miracle really!_

Matsu giggled too himself as Oikawa read over his shoulder and looked away in disgust.

"Mattsun you don't actually plan on texting him do you?" Oikawa's nose scrunches up in disgust.

Matsu rolled his eyes and nodded in Oikawa's direction,

"Yeah I am, why? Do you have an issue with it? I wouldn't really be that surprised!" Oikawa have him a glare before trying to get Akaashi to agree with him.

"Sorry, Oikawa-san, but I don't think there's anything wrong with what he's doing." Akaashi looks towards his house that's only a few feet away...oh how he wished he could just go into his house and just smell the bakery that his family owned and forget that this conservation happened.

"Of course you don't, you practically worship them!" Oikawa throws his hands up in exasperation.

Akaashi quickly became defensive, 

"I do not. I'm just simply grateful that one of them was able to save me, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be kind to everybody else." Akaashi looked him straight in the eye, a sign that they should stop before they get upset at each other.

Oikawa got the message but left without a goodbye, showing that he's probably not going to talk to them tomorrow.

"Sorry Akaashi, didn't mean to drag you in this!" Matsu gestures with his hands as if it's so simply for him to explain.

"Its fine Matsu-san but I should be heading home, I'll see you tomorrow!" Akaashi skidds away with a small wave in his direction before he's gone.

"Yeah..." Matsu walks to house by himself, something that hasn't happened since he moved here.

* * *

 

"Welcome home Tooru!" His mother happily says as she gives him her signature (fake) smile, a skill he eventually learned.

"Thank you mother! Happy to be here" He fakes his own smile...as if he'd ever be happy to be here.

"Mhm, how was school? I heard those  _hybrids_ where there." She said hybrids with such disgust it made Oikawa slightly upset but he'd never tell her that.

"It was terrible, Mattsun and Aka-chan got upset at me cause I didn't get along with them!" Oikawa whined and rolled his eyes, a mistake on his part.

"Tooru! You should never end a males honorific with "chan" or give them childish nicknames and you shouldn't say "cause" and lastly you should never whine like that! Now repeat yourself and do it _correctly_." His mother gave a scornful look and muttered under her breath how his brother wouldn't make such a careless mistake.

Oikawa pretended not to here that last part, if he pretends hard enough the way the pain sliced him would eventually go away right?

"Yes, my apologies mother. What I meant to say was Matsukawa-kun and Akaashi-kun had gotten upset at me for not getting along with them." He said in a much more reasonable voice as though he was talking about the weather and not how his friends were upset or mad at him.

"Better...now how were your results for the math exam?" She gives him a small smile.

He beamed at that but kept himself under control after all he couldn't allow himself to slip up again.

"I got a 100%, the highest grade in the class." He calmly states and smiled to himself at his mother's approval.

"Oh and volleyball practice I take was okay." She says as she starts to walk back to the kitchen.

"Yes except we had a six on six match with the hybrids." He says as he follows her,

"Did you win?" She looks up to him with a piercing gaze.

"Um well... actually we lost..." He hangs his head in shame as his mother tsk's beside him.

"Of course you did...you can never do anything right! Go to your room and only come down for dinner, it'll be done soon so hurry up and wash up, no desserts today." She briskly walks away for him.

"Yes, mother." He slowly makes his way to his room were he locks the door and starts crying.

"Tooru, dinners done! Hurry up and come down! You better not have been crying, I could hear your 'quite' sobs!" She angrily knocks on his door before leaving.

He slowly gets up and washes his face, hiding the fact he was crying the best he could...

"After all Tooru you always have to keep your composure." He mutters to himself before he goes downstairs and fakes his happiness and smiles as usual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the angst will now start, :-)! Starting off with Oikawa Σ(・ω・ﾉ)ﾉ!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its bad written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long but here's a super short chapter!

"Matsuuuuun!" Oikawa quietly groans to himself as another of his messages got left on 'read' again.

Oikawa sighs before he turns off his phone and looks at his glow in the dark stars on his ceiling- something he's had since he was five- and starts counting them though he knows how many there are. He slowly drifts off to sleep after a minute or two of counting.

* * *

 

"Matsun, isn't here yet?" Oikawa askes in confusion as he enters Akaashi's house, noticing the empty space in the usually filed table.

"He said he had class duties today." Akaashi says as he slurps down his noodles.

"Oh...he didnt tell me anything...do you think he's upset with me or something?" He askes as he starts making his own noodles. 

Akaashi merely shrugs.

"Not really helpful but okay." Oikawa mutters to himself though not low enough for Akaashi not to hear.

* * *

 

"I didnt actually expect you to come dude!" Makki whispers as he sees Matsu go uderneath the bridge, still on his side though. 

"I cant believe you doubted me Hanamaki! I thought you had more faith in me!" Matsu grins at him as he begans to skid rocks to him.

"Well you can never trust a man with those kinds of eyebrows dude. Like its the number one rule! Everybody knows that." Makki yells as he begans to skid them as well.

"I have no clue what you mean, my eyebrows are wicked cool like to be salty you dont have any!" He chuckles at the pout Makki gives him though he finds it super adorable.

"I cant believe this utter betrayal, I trusted you- clearly on of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." Makki fakes hurt going as far to put his hand to his chest.

"Wow Hanamaki, you wound meeeeeeeeeee." Matsu squels as he throws himself over a very conveniently placed rock.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do?" Makki asks as he looks at him.

"Well you can always come over here and help heal me!" Matsu winks at him while they both break into uncontrollable laughter.

"As if i would ever, you know how risky it is for  _us_ to cross the bridge when its not for business or something?" Hanamaki chuckles though its a lot sadder. 

"What do you mean? Its perfectly safe to cross the bridge!" Matsu stops laughing and tilts his head to the side though its cute the question he asked was really stupid well at least to a hybrid.

"Nice one Matsu!" Makki jokes as he continues laughing. 

"But Im being serious its not risky at all!"

"Wait really...you actually think its safe too cross the bridge?"

"Well of course! Akaashi's father does it all the time!"

"Well yeah he's human!"

"That shouldn't matter!"

"But it does!" Makki yells as he scrambles away throwing Matsu a quick goodbye and apology. 

"Real smooth there Issei!" Matsu grumbles to himself before throwing one final rock and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the reason i was gone for so long was that i was, believe it or not, sorting out the plot and the next for chapters and now i plan on posting 2 or 3 chapters a week!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot? Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this week will be one with three chapters ;)

"Alright but there's fucking up and then there's what I did...how did I fricken mess up already- IVE NONE HIM FOR LIKE A DAY AND IVE ALREADY RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Matsu not so quietly yelled into the phone, luckily Akaashi could tell he was gonna yell and moved the phone far from his ear.

"I'm sure you haven't ruined anything, maybe put a strain, but you have to apologize to him and you know it. Either way it's just class duties I'm sure he'll have eventually forgiven you by then." Akaashi cooly replied.

"And yes I'm telling Oikawa all of this, he's actually right next to me."

A quiet _'hey Mattsun!'_ was heard as he sighed into his hands and started lightly tugging on his hair.

"Give me the phone Aka-chan- Ah hello? Hey Mattsun well first off I can tell your stressed out so don't pull on your hair~" Oikawa ridiculously happy voice said though you could hear the slight worry in it.

"Right right, habit..." Matsu murmered as he mentally and physically forced himself to stop his actions.

"I-i just really like him...he's really cool, I wish you could understand Oikawa..." He trailed off as he noticed a mysterious person following him.

"Uh guys what do you think the chances are of me having a stalker?" Matsu asked though you could tell he was slowly panicking, what a morning he was having tbh.

There was a few seconds of struggling before a calm voice was heard once more, "I say the chances are pretty, why do you ask Matsu-san?" 

"Um well, don't freak out, I think someone's following me...I'm kinda scared." Matsu let out a nervous laugh before he took a few turns to see if he could lose this mysteriosu stranger- waIT WERE THERE ACTUALLY TWO?!?- he began to slowly pick up his pace.

"Well guys this is how I die, it was nice knowing you guys." Matsu panted as he was now in a full on run, trying his best not to trip.

"M-Mattsun keep c-calm!" Oikawa's shrieking voice weakly called out as everything seemed to be a blur for Matsu- all he wanted to do was talk with Makki for a bit and then go to school but now he was running from two stalkers- actually they didn't seem like stalkers and more like  _spys?_

"G-guys, I actually have no clue where I'm at and I d-dont know what to do!" Matsu said as he skirted behind a shop to catch his breath and noticed that the two figures seemed to be searching for something well more like someone!

"I actually think someone or some people are after me-  _shit!_ " Matsu said under his breath as noticed that the figures had spotted him, he began running once again.

"Okay M-Matsu-san, do you know what street your on?" Akaashi asked as he tried to keep his panic down low.

"U-Um 6th street I think!!!" He quickly said as he tried to see the street name.

"Hmmmmmm, that's only a few blocks from Yachi-chans family cafe- its also extremely busy there...okay so once you reach 8th street take a right turn and then go forward and after two blocks turn left and there should be a hill that'll lead downward and into a park and after that cut across the park and you should be a street away from town square and the cafe should be in a left corner." Akaashi said and gave himself a self assured nod.

"O-Okay! Thanks Akaashi, I'll call you when I get there...hopefully!" Matsu whispered.

"Not hopefully, definitely." Akaashi smirked though he was just guessing, he was correct.

"Me and Oikawa-san will be waiting for you there." He said in a affirmative voice.

"Y-yeah!" He let out a weak smile though he knew his friends wouldn't be able to see him.

By some miracle and help from whatever god or goddess- at the moment he really didn't care he somehow managed to make it to the cafe and saw Oikawa and Akaashi, both with scared and worried expressions, sitting at a little booth near the corner, both in their school uniforms. He quickly waved to them before he slung his body onto the both and layer there for a bit, catching his breath and praying that those guys hadn't gotten a good luck at him.

"Okay I'll be the first to break the silence, what the actual  _hell_ was that?" Oikawa harshly whispered to him.

He heaved a sigh before taking a drink of caramel latte- at least they ordered him something.

"I don't really know what to tell you guys to be honest." He sighed once again, burying his face in his hands.

"It's fine, Matsu-san, take your time." Akaashi soothingly said as he rubbed circles on his back.

"Ughhhhhh!!! Okay, first thing first I lied to you. No I didn't have class duties or whatever I actually went to the bridge to well to hang out with... Hanamaki." He takes in a shaky breath as he hears his friends betrayed gasps.

"Yes I know it's a real shitty thing to do but Oikawa wouldn't understand and I needed an alibi. And secondly I honestly have no clue why I was being chased and quite frankly I'm scared shirtless right now so can we please just leave this place- I still need to get ready for school.

"Fine but how can you possibly have school on your mind when you almost got kidnapped?" Akaashi lazily asks him as Oikawa chimed in with a,  _'this isn't over Mattsun!'_

"Well cause I still have to wake up Kunimi- gif knows that boy would also through anything!" Matsu laughs as they board the train and finally go home.

* * *

 

"Iwaizumi it was them I'm telling you!" Hanamaki yelled and cried out in frustration as he realized the danger he just put Matsu in.

"You don't know that for a FACT!" Iwaizumi tried so hard to argue he really did he just couldn't believe that they'd  be back and now after one of their friends.

"They had the badge..." Was quietly spoken between them.

"Aw fuck, okay what do we do now, we only have a few options. Option 1. We ignore this and pretend this didn't happen, Option 2. We tackle this head on and hope for the best and Option 3. We take action now!" Iwaizumi said as he gave Makki a hard look.

"Okay, I say Option 1 for now, we have to have some hope and plus of we act like nothing is wrong they might forget about it!" Hanamaki looked at him with such a hopeful look that Iwaizumi wanted to punch it off of him.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Now let's go, I still have to wake up Yuutarou." Iwaizumi sighed in stress.

"Such a good big brother!" Makki teased and quickly followed him, forgetting about their issues for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything's alright but this was bound to happen...comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add other characters so the list might change later on and might add angst later


End file.
